


破晓歌 Dawn song

by smile88325



Series: 各种各样的AU [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Knight, M/M, Sad, but a happy ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile88325/pseuds/smile88325
Summary: Javier第一次见到那位来自东方的领主夫人，是在竞技场的看台上。Javier first saw the lady of the Lord from the East, in the stands of the arena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我并不了解骑士文学和相关历史背景，我只是看到了一个有趣的微博：你们知道“浪漫”的词源吗？源于骑士文学，形容中世纪骑士阶级和贵妇人之间注定无法有结局的爱情；“Romance”的本意就是知其不可为而为之，是明知不会有结果却无法停止爱你。  
> (我不确定这个说法是否正确，但是这篇文的灵感由此而来。
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know about knight literature and related historical backgrounds. I just saw an interesting Weibo: Do you know the etymology of "romantic"? Originated from the Cavalier literature, it describes the love between the medieval knight class and the lady who is destined to have an ending; the original intention of "Romance" is to know that it can't be done, that is, knowing that there will be no result but can't stop loving you.  
> I don't know if this statement is correct, but it gave me inspiration.

Javier第一次见到那位来自东方的领主夫人，是在竞技场的看台上。  
那是领主大人——杰拉尔德三世的包厢，他今年已经快要70岁了，一张瘦削阴桀的脸，有着让人不敢违抗的威严。他喜欢竞技比赛，他手下的骑士总能赢，这一天是马上长枪的比试，领主大人照例来了，他坐在他专属的位子上，照旧一脸高傲的示意比赛开始。但Javier在他身旁看见了一个陌生的身影。  
Javier觉得自己的心被抓住了。他从来没有见过这样的人，他的五官清秀的像个少女，但又有明显的喉结。他的衣服也很奇怪，虽然是男子的式样，但又缀满了女人才会用的珠宝和蕾丝，那些带着刺绣和金银线的丝绸、天鹅绒紧紧的贴在他的身上，勾勒出他纤细迷人的线条。他乖巧地坐在领主大人旁边，脸上没有一丝表情，像是冰雪做成的人偶娃娃。  
“那是谁？”  
Javier忍不住向同伴打听。斯考特的顺着他的视线看了一眼，低声说道：“收起你的视线，那是领主新娶的夫人。”  
“夫人？他的年龄足够做他的祖父了。”  
“他是东方人送来示好的礼物。”  
Javier明白了，杰拉尔德的领土很辽阔，最东边的和东方国家接壤，两国势均力敌，于是便有了这种联姻，这并不算特别罕见。  
只是……  
“他看上去很忧伤，但那么美。”  
Javier低声自言自语，他摇了摇头，整理好自己的装备，翻身上马。比试开始，他的马箭一样的冲出去，骑枪稳稳的刺中的对手的左胸，那个人狼狈的摔下马，瞬间没了知觉。他赢的那么轻松，忍不住拉下自己的头盔，冲着看台上欢呼的人群笑。他离得太远了，他没有看到那位年轻的领主夫人，在看到他的时候蓦地握紧了手指。

结弦也是出身高贵的小公子，在东方的领土上，普通人人见了他都要恭敬的跪下来。但谁也没有想到，命运会安排他离家千里，嫁给一个行将朽木的老人。他哭了很久，还是踏上了前往西方的旅程。他没办法反抗，他必须为了他的国家奉献他自己。他觉得他的一辈子可能就是这样了，陪着他年迈的丈夫，像是被提前几十年钉在了棺材里，一点点的枯槁下去。这段婚姻吸干了他所有的精气，城堡里那么冷，他每天都觉得那些带着死气的冰霜顺着他的脚一点点的向上爬，就快要冻结他的全身。也许用不了几年，他就会比他的丈夫还要早死。  
不过他也不在乎了。  
可是那一天，他在竞技场上看到了那个年轻的骑士，他在马背上英姿勃发的笑容，那么的年轻，鲜活，滚烫。他飞快的低下头，心里跳的厉害，他想看他，又不敢看他。  
他突然觉得手脚暖和了起来，他想活下去。

Javier第二次见到领主夫人，是在他经常去的小教堂，他每次结束竞赛就会来这里。他感觉好像有人偷偷跟着他，他假装没有察觉，那个人并不善于隐藏，很快Javier就发现了他。  
“尊敬的夫人。”Javier向他行礼，吓了他一跳：“您怎么会在这儿？”  
“我，我来做祷告。”  
作为一个外国人，他的发音尚且标准，却有种小孩子牙牙学语的意味。Javier忍不住笑了：“据我所知，东方领土的人们并不信奉我们的神明。”  
结弦没有回答，他抬头看着教堂彩色玻璃窗上的圣母像，低声自言自语：“我也不信奉东方的神，没有用的……”  
“您说什么？”  
“不，没什么。我要走了。”  
“请等一下。”  
Javier拦住了他，他看着他，很认真地问道：“您是跟着我到这儿来的，对吗？您想要见我。”  
结弦没想到他会说的这么直白，他有点慌，眼神躲闪着说不出一句话。Javier接下来的举动更是让他彻底乱了手脚，他甚至觉得自己有几秒钟昏了过去。  
“唔！？”  
Javier突然上前一步，搂住他的腰，深深地吻了下去。结弦瞪大了眼睛，他的手就抵在他胸口上，却连反抗都忘记了。他身上那么暖，他冻僵的指尖都快要融化了。Javier非常温柔但用力地吮着他的嘴唇，用舌尖叩他的牙齿。结弦觉得自己快要喘不上气了，他忍不住想要张口呼吸，Javier便顺势勾住了他的舌头，带着他打转，结弦像小动物一样发出呜呜的声音，像是拒绝，又像是舒服。他被Javier搂着，身体忍不住的向下滑，Javier终于放开了他，又用力把他拉近自己：“您并不擅长接吻……”  
他还没说完，结弦就给了他一耳光。他同样不擅长这个，Javier并不觉得疼，他嬉笑地看向结弦，那张原本美丽却苍白的脸上浮出一层属于少年人的红润，但他的眼睛里全是惊慌。不，不止是惊慌，那太复杂了，以至于Javier没办法判断。Javier渐渐收起了笑容，他结结巴巴地道歉：“请原谅我，我的冒昧和粗鲁。我大概是误会了……是我自作多情。”  
他也不知道结弦听没听懂，他先是僵硬地点了一下头，又摇了摇头，然后飞快地转身跑开了。Javier追了几步，又不敢继续，只好停了下来，他看见地上掉了一方手帕。他走近捡起它，那是上好的东方丝绸，已经有点旧了，角落里绣着一小簇他不认识的花朵，纤薄的五个花瓣，浅浅的粉红色。他把那块手帕小心翼翼地折好，放在贴身的口袋里。  
他想，也许他有理由再见到他了。


	2. Chapter 2

结弦知道自己的手帕掉了。但他不知道为什么他没有停下来去捡，也许他太慌太怕了，又或许他隐约期待着他自己也不确定的什么东西。  
他很快就又在竞技场再见到了那个骑士。他还是赢的那么轻松，让人几乎忘了这是搏命的游戏。那些狂热的观众大声喊他的名字，这一次结弦记住了。他叫Javier，这不是什么特别的名字，他无声的念了几遍，轻轻皱了皱眉头。结弦母语的发音习惯，不太容易正确发出他名字的尾音，他索性放弃了。  
Javier离开以后剩下的比赛显得那么无趣，那些穿着厚重盔甲的人那么笨重，粗鲁又血腥。一名骑士被对手的枪刺中了，他摔下马，受惊的马匹人立起来，一下子踏碎了自己主人的脑袋。这不算罕见，可结弦一下子就吐了，他的丈夫看了他一眼，冷漠又不屑地笑了一声，又把视线转回到赛场上。结弦扶着女仆的手，喘了好一会儿才缓过气。他看了一眼他的丈夫，欠了欠身，低声说道：“请原谅，我想离开一会儿。”  
领主大人挥了挥手，根本没有多看他一眼。结弦扶着女仆的手慢慢地离开看台，这一切Javier都看在眼里。他今天的衣服彻底变成了女式的，是套深蓝色的骑装。Javier有点奇怪，但又不可否认他穿的那么好看。他悄悄地跟着他，他被女仆扶着，走到了竞技场后面人少的地方，他在一处台阶前坐下，和女仆说了些什么。他的女仆一开始似乎并不愿意，但最后还是离开了。Javier静静地看了他一会儿，他看起来很疲倦，那身衣服似乎也让他不舒服。Javier咳嗽了一声，从隐藏的建筑后走了出来。结弦被他吓到了，但却并不那么意外。Javier走近他，向他行礼，对他说道：“请原谅我的打扰，但我捡到了这个，我相信它是属于您的。”  
他把那块手帕递给他，结弦接过来，他把它放在膝盖上，轻轻地抚摸上面的花。Javier忍不住问道：“我从没见过这种花，它叫什么？”  
“Sakura……”他轻声叹息，像是在自言自语：“在我的国家，每到春天，漫山遍野都是。”  
“听上去很美。”  
“它们只盛放短短几天，便会在一夜之间尽数凋零。”  
Javier下意识地把那些花和眼前的人联想到了一起。他那么美，却又令人人难过。他比他前两次看到他的时候更虚弱了，他瘦的可怜，厚厚的冬装也遮不住他不盈一握的腰。Javier猜他大概才十六七岁，这段荒唐的婚姻显然让他失去了所有的活力。Javier觉得心疼，他觉得自己也许已经爱上他了。他走近了一点，结弦抬起头来看着他，他的眼睛很清澈，能映出Javier的影子。  
“尊敬的杰拉尔德夫人，”Javier踌躇着，他窘迫地用手捻着自己的裤子，样子畏畏缩缩，全然不像个骑士，“请允许我再次向您真挚地道歉……我以我的剑发誓。诚然，我拿不出什么足以让您惊叹的奇珍异宝，但作为歉意，我或许能带您在这座城里转转，城东有一片湖，它美得像一块蓝宝石……”  
“有人来了。”  
结弦飞快地站了起来，Javier看到那边有几个贵族，大概是来为自己手下的骑士督战，他们一定认得出杰拉尔德夫人。他想了一下，拉住结弦的袖子，带着他快速躲进了附近的仓房。  
那是为马匹储存干草料的地方，他们跑的太急，结弦在进门的瞬间扭到了脚，直接摔在了干草堆上。  
“您还好吗？”  
Javier急忙上前查看，结弦坐了起来，有点痛苦地抱着自己的右脚踝，Javier在他面前单膝跪下，伸手握住了他的脚。  
“别动，让我看看。”  
他帮结弦脱下短靴，然后是袜子，动作轻柔地帮他揉着脚踝。  
“还好，没有伤到筋骨。”  
“嗯……”  
“您的脚冷的像冰一样。”  
结弦没有说话，他低头看着他，他大概是结束比赛后脱下盔甲直接过来的，他里面穿着的细麻衬衫被汗浸的半透，身上隐隐冒着滚烫的热气。Javier把他的脚捧在手心里，轻轻地搓着。结弦忍不住闭上眼睛，忍不住从喉咙里发出一丝呻吟。他很快意识到自己的失态，窘迫地想要抽回自己的脚，Javier却不由分说地握住他，然后在他精巧纤细的脚背上轻轻吻了一下。  
“不……”  
结弦觉得好像有一簇火焰，从被Javier吻过的地方一下子烧了上来，一直烧到他的胸口，他紧紧拽着自己胸口的衣服，觉得自己快要喘不上气。Javier的呼吸也乱了，他的手顺着结弦的脚，慢慢地向上滑，一直探进他的裙子里面，再一点点覆在他身上。结弦顺着他的动作不由地往下倒，直到躺在干燥的草垛上。Javier虚压在他身上，去够他的嘴唇，结弦一开始躲了一下，但Javier再次试图吻他的时候，他颤抖地伸出手，勾住了他的脖子。Javier有点失控地咬他的嘴唇，直到原本没有血色的唇瓣变得红润。然后转而去舔他的脖子，毫无章法的解他的衣服。结弦闭着眼睛发出惊叫声，他浑身都在发抖，不知道是冷，还是怕。他脱下了结弦的丝绸衬衣，摸到了坚硬的鲸骨。他低头去看，那是件黑色的，做工精巧的女式束腰。它收的那么紧，他平坦的男孩子的胸前甚至被那些坚硬的撑骨挤出浅浅的一点点可怜的胸部。他不知道为什么这种东西会出现在一个男孩子身上，他只觉得生气，他有些粗暴地扯断了束腰的带子，结弦像是终于松了一口气，那件东西在他身上留下了深深的勒痕，甚至都有些破皮。Javier心疼地亲吻那些痕迹，结弦把手指埋进Javier的卷发里，随着他的吻，小声呻吟。Javier吻了他很久，终于小心翼翼地试图用手指去开拓他。结弦瞬间又绷紧了身体，他的反应让Javier感到意外。  
“您，还是第一次？”  
结弦似乎觉得有些羞耻，他侧过脸，小声说道：“他太老了……”  
他的语气让Javier一下子就笑了，但是很快又笑不出来，他低声问他：“您决定好了吗？”  
结弦咬了咬嘴唇，看着他，他又开始发抖，他把Javier拉近，用细不可闻的气声在他耳边说道：“我好冷……”  
他苍白的身体和枯黄的干草形成鲜明的对比，他真的很小，Javier一点点摸索他的身体，他的骨头还是少年人的纤细，带着一种病态的美。他没有再迟疑，他知道这是注定没有结果的禁忌关系，但他停不下来。  
被打开的过程有点疼，但结弦觉得这不算什么。Javier一直在安抚他，从耳朵到小腹，他一直一直吻他，结弦已经很久没有感受到来自另一个人的这么温柔的情感，这个年轻的骑士就像是一根救命的稻草，黑暗中的微光，他拼命想抓住他。他忍着羞涩在他面前打开自己，Javier扣着他的手指，缓缓地把自己的性器推了进去，一直到最深处。他一直看着结弦的眼睛，他不想错过他任何的表情。  
高贵的领主夫人就这样，在一座破旧仓房的干草垛上失去了童贞。这个过程漫长而煎熬，他很疼，可是与此同时，那些死死缠绕着他，深入他骨髓的寒意都消失了，他一下子就哭了。Javier被他吓到了，他慌乱地用手擦他的脸，想要退出来。  
“不，你不要走……”  
他把Javier的心都哭碎了，他抱紧他，一下一下的拍他的背，结弦像是彻底下定了决心，他一边哭着一边笨拙地吻他，Javier明白了他的意思，他开始用一种很缓慢的速度慢慢的抽送，结弦的哭泣很快就变得断断续续，他全身软的像没有骨头，像一只可怜的小猫一样喵喵叫，Javier觉得他应该已经适应了，他开始尝试用力一点，结弦很快就尖叫出声，那声音不像是痛苦。Javier开始继续朝着那一点用力并加速，结弦本能地缠住他的腰，顺着他的节奏摇晃自己。他感觉到他勃发的性器埋在自己身体深处，烫的他全身都像是烧了起来，他一点都不冷了，他想要获得更多的快乐。  
“Jabier……请，请再多一点。”  
他忍不住喊他的名字，他的发音有点奇怪，但Javier觉得很喜欢，他张了张嘴，像是又想起了什么，他吻着结弦有些肿胀的嘴唇，低声问道：“我不应该在这个时候称您为杰拉尔德夫人，对吗？”  
他明显感觉结弦的身体僵硬了，他翻身把他抱起来，让他趴在自己胸前，因为他看到他细嫩的皮肤被那些稻草磨出很多细细的红痕。Javier搂着他，每一下都在他最敏感的地方摩擦很久，他感觉到结弦又软了下来，他捧着他的肋骨，细细地吻他的肩膀，却又无奈的不敢留下痕迹。他问道：“请告诉我您的名字。”  
“Yuzuru，YuzuruHanyu……”  
结弦又有点想哭，Javier轻轻舔他的眼角，低声重复了一遍他的名字，东方语言的发音对他来说同样很难。  
“看来我们都没办法叫对彼此的名字。”  
Javier逗他笑，结弦就真的笑了。这是Javier第一次看见他笑，他笑起来的时候终于有了和他年纪相符的天真，他看着Javier的眼睛，下意识地碰了碰他的睫毛。  
“叫我Yusu，也可以的。”  
“Yusu，Yusu……”  
Javier一遍遍的叫他的名字，他扶着结弦直起身体，让他坐在自己腰上。结弦有点怕，又很害羞，但他还是照着做了。Javier扣着他的腰，带着他上下颠动，这个姿势太深了，结弦觉得自己快要被他顶穿了，这种感觉太奇怪，他甚至怀疑自己会在下一秒死掉，他闭着眼睛，无意识地摇头，却又抓着Javier的手不放，他觉得自己的性器有一种陌生的酸胀感，一直延伸到身体深处，他扬起修长的脖子，无声的喘息。Javier知道他可能就要到了，他坐起来一点，以便更快速用力的在他美好的身体里冲撞。结弦很快就受不了了，他开始用母语胡言乱语，抓着Javier的手抚摸自己。他的第一次高潮持续了很久，他脱力的倒在Javier胸前，全身都在不受控制颤抖，他身体里粘稠的液体让他不太舒服，却又让他满足。他搂着Javier，紧紧地贴着他的骑士滚烫的胸口，听着他有力的心跳声，忍不住发出一声轻叹。  
“春天来了。”


	3. Chapter 3

Javier觉得自己的春天来了，他恋爱了，他的朋友们隔着好几里都嗅到了他浑身发出的恋爱的气息。  
“这个家伙傻了。”他的朋友们窃笑着，对他指指点点：“看！他还没有喝完一杯酒，就已经醉了！哈哈哈哈哈……”  
Javier一点不在意，他低着头傻笑，他把手放在怀里，一直捏着结弦留给他的那块手帕。他经常能在竞技场的看台上看到他，他每赢了一次，都会对着那个方向摘下头盔，深深地鞠躬，所有人都以为他是向领主大人表示尊敬和臣服，其实他只是为了结弦能多看他一眼。他们又见过大概几次面，结弦的小女仆是个简单的小姑娘，很容易就对结弦忠心耿耿。Javier甚至带他去了城东那个美的像蓝宝石一样的湖。结弦还是那样沉默寡言，但他看见Javier的时候，会露出一丝难得一见的笑意。Javier总能从他身上嗅到一丝沉闷的阴暗的死气，就像他居住的那座老城堡一样。那种死气只有在他们做爱时才会不见，但这种机会太少了，只能趁着领主大人外巡的时候。但即使是这样，Javier也已经很高兴了，像他这样的年轻人爱上一位贵妇人（虽然他不是女子），这听起来就像是一个标准而老套的骑士爱情故事。  
“你爱我吗？”  
结弦曾经这样问过他。Javier把他小小的身体搂在怀里，一遍一遍地亲吻他的脸颊，一遍一遍地说爱他。他爱他吗？当然，他当然爱他，他那么美，让人心疼，可就连Javier自己也不很明白真正的爱情到底应该是怎么样的，他是个浪漫的人，也许对他来说，只是浪漫本身就已经足够让他坠入爱河。他曾经给结弦讲过一个爱情悲剧，那是他很喜欢的戏剧，但结弦却听的皱起了眉头。  
“我不喜欢这个。”  
“为什么？它很美，明知没有结果，却义无反顾，这就是浪漫。”  
就像我们一样。  
结弦没有说出来，他轻轻叹了一口气，然后凑进Javier的怀里。他总是说冷。Javier抱紧了他，深深地吻他美好却苍白的嘴唇。他早就发现了，只有他吻他时，他的脸上才会浮出一点健康的血色。

“跟我们说说，那是个什么样的人。”  
Javier的朋友揽着他的肩膀打趣道。Javier摇了摇头：“这是秘密。”  
“哦，一个秘密！”他的朋友们哄然大笑，一个骑士还能有什么秘密的爱情？  
“不知道是哪个倒霉的贵族头上戴了绿帽子！”  
“嘘！小心，别被发现了，他这颗漂亮的脑袋就保不住了！哈哈哈哈哈……”  
Javier笑着骂他们，胡闹着把这个话题混过去了。他是个乐天的人，他从没想过以后会怎么样，他们会被发现吗？会一直维持这样的关系吗？领主大人已经那么老了，也许再过几年他就会咽气了吧，也许到了那个时候，一切都会变得容易也说不定。

结弦觉得自己可能快要死了，他的手被捆在床脚的柱子上，已经勒出了紫色的瘀伤。他身上那件束腰紧的让他几次昏了过去，那些鲸骨似乎已经嵌进了他的皮肤里，他浑身都是冷汗，以至于他也不知道他是不是流血了。  
“夫人！”  
小女仆战战兢兢地推开门，她被倒在地毯上的结弦吓了一跳。这座城堡里的每个人都以为，领主大人很宠爱这位年轻的夫人，他专门找了人，在城堡里彻夜演奏夫人家乡的音乐。但只有她，他最贴身的女仆知道，他被折磨的快死了。她一边哭一边去解他手腕上的绳子，几乎是用牙咬才把他的手松开。  
“帮我一下，快点，我喘不上气……”  
结弦低声说道，小女仆又慌慌张张地替他松开那些绑带，结弦长长地松了一口气，他扶着小女仆的手，慢慢在床上躺下。  
“为什么，为什么杰拉尔德大人要这样对待您。”  
“安妮，你不会明白的。”  
他在床上缩成一小团，轻轻地咳嗽，他伸手去摸自己的肋骨，他有点担心这样下去早晚有一天，他的骨头会折断然后刺穿他的内脏。  
“你出去吧，不要让别人发现我信任你。”  
“我去给您弄点吃的吧。”安妮替他掖了掖被角：“您吃的比一只猫还少，这样怎么能行。”  
“我没有胃口。”结弦疲倦地合上眼睛：“去吧，我太累了。”  
安妮抹了抹眼角，悄声关上门离开了。结弦睡的并不安稳，从他住进这座城堡以来就一直这样，幸好领主大人并不和他住在同一间卧室，不然他可能连一分钟的睡眠都得不到。他迷迷糊糊不停的做梦，一会儿梦见Javier温柔地吻他，一会儿又梦见杰拉尔德的马靴踩在自己背上，用力的抽紧束腰的带子。他被吓醒了，疼的再也睡不着。他披着一件外套起来，没有点灯，他悄悄地来到城堡的一处小阁楼里，那是他无意间发现的地方，他把他从东方带来的最后一样东西藏在了那里。  
那是一件黑色的羽织，是出席隆重场合时最正式的礼服，他小心翼翼地揭开那块松动的楼板，可他的羽织不在那儿，那里只剩下一堆被火烧剩下的灰。  
“不，不！”  
他徒劳地把手指埋在那些灰里，强忍着没有哭出声。那件羽织上面绣着他的家纹，这代表了他贵族的身份，更是……他作为男人的证明，这是他的宝物，他唯一的寄托。这里离他的家乡太远了，以至于他的亲人得不到他的消息。他也不敢让他们知道，他过着什么样的生活。可他太累了，他甚至有一瞬间想要从阁楼的小窗户跳下去，但是他知道自己不能这么做。  
可是还有什么能让他留恋的呢。

“杰拉尔德大人的夫人？不不不，那是个男孩子，你不要看他总是穿着华丽的裙子，那裙子下面的东西你也有！”  
Javier皱了皱眉头，这些荷尔蒙旺盛的年轻男人一旦喝多了酒，就什么话都说，他们很快跳过结弦，开始讨论那些更符合他们审美的贵妇人，Javier听不下去，他躲到了旁边。他听见一个声音在自言自语。  
“唉，可怜的东方人……”  
Javier敏锐地朝那个方向看去，那是个老兵，据说年轻的时候打过不少仗。  
“你刚才在说什么？”Javier有些奇怪，他走过去，替那个醉醺醺的老头买了一杯酒。  
“你刚才提到了东方人。”  
“是的，东方人，嫁进杰拉尔德家的东方人，可怜，可怜……”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“你这个年纪不会懂的。”他打了个酒嗝，继续说道：“那是几十年前的事了，杰拉尔德的大儿子就死在和东方人的战争中。”  
Javier觉得自己全身的血液都凉了，他的酒一下子全醒了，他似乎预感到了什么，他浑浑噩噩的听着那个人继续说了下去。  
“人们都说他死在战场上，死的像个英雄，其实并不是，他被东方人俘虏了，他们给他用刑，他什么都说了，所以那一次我们打输了。国王为了杰拉尔德的面子，秘密处决了他，编了这么一套说辞……”  
Javier立刻站了起来，冲出了酒吧。他驾着他的马，朝着城堡的方向飞奔。他全都明白了，结弦是东方王室的旁支，一开始杰拉尔德指名娶他就是为了可以名正言顺的把一个姓羽生的人禁锢在身边，折磨他。这就是为什么他总要带着结弦出入各种公开的场合，却给他穿各种华贵的女装，这是一种无形的侮辱。  
入春前的最后一场大雪来的格外的突然，漫天的风雪呼啸着，他的身上很快就积了薄薄的一层。他知道他不能靠近城堡，但哪怕只是隔着远远的看一眼结弦的房间，他也能安心一点。他在经过城东的那个湖泊时突然勒住了马，他隐约从风雪中看到一个人。  
那是个很纤细的身影，他摇摇欲坠地走在冰面上，似乎下一秒就会被风卷走。冰面在他脚下吱嘎作响，也许下一秒就会裂开。  
“Yusu！！”  
Javier翻身下了马，朝他跑了过去。结弦似乎已经没了意识，他听不见Javier喊他，只是机械地向前走。Javier冲过去抱住了他，他条件反射的挣扎，不想让他碰他。  
“Yusu，看着我，是我，是我。”  
结弦终于安静了一点，呆滞地把视线转向他，他抬起手，想去碰Javier的脸，然后就失去了知觉。Javier把他抱起来，迅速离开已经出现出现裂纹的冰面。结弦全身冷的像一块冰，他只披了一件外套，里面还穿着睡衣。Javier不知道他是怎么走到这里的，如果他今晚没有在酒吧遇到那个老兵，如果他再晚一点，他可能就再也见不到他了。  
Javier的家就在离这片湖泊不远的地方，家里唯一的老佣人吃惊的看着Javier一身风雪，抱着一个人冲了进来。  
“这是谁？他这是怎么了？”  
“把火升旺一些，快！”  
Javier想要把结弦放在壁炉边上，被老佣人一把拉住了，他指挥Javier把结弦放在地上，然后从外面装回来一盆雪，向Javier解释。  
“他已经冻透了，把他放在火边上会害死他。要用雪，再给他一点烈酒，等他的体温慢慢回来才能烤火。”  
“好。”Javier犹豫了一下，嘱咐道：“你先出去吧，我来照顾他。”  
结弦一直没有醒来，Javier脱掉他的衣服，用雪用力地搓他的身体，从肩膀到脚趾，一点点的，试图让他冻的发青的身体回暖。他看着结弦完全赤裸的身体，却燃不起一点欲望，只觉得心酸。他瘦的吓人，身上还有一些青紫色的瘀伤，Javier摸着他嶙峋的骨头，他第一次这样无助，他不知道自己能为他做什么，他想过，也许结弦这样做是为了求死，但他不想失去他，哪怕只是有一点点希望，他也希望他活着。Javier粗重地呼了一口气，稳了稳心神，继续搓着结弦的身上。一开始雪在他身上甚至都不会融化，一直到Javier觉得手酸的厉害，结弦才恢复了一点温度。Javier看到他的眼皮轻轻动了一下，他终于松了一口气。  
“Yusu？你能听见我吗？”  
结弦吃力地抬了一下手指，他低声呓语，像是呼痛。Javier把他抱在怀里，试图喂给他一点酒，但结弦的牙关紧闭。Javier犹豫了一下，他含着一口酒，稍微使劲扳着结弦的下巴，吻住他，然后把酒渡给他。结弦终于把酒咽下去，他咳了好几下，慢慢睁开了眼睛，Javier轻轻吻他的眼角，不停的安慰他：“没事了，别怕，别怕，我在这儿。”  
“我都知道了……对不起，我保护不了你。也许我这样救你是自私的，但是求求你，不要死，请你活下去。”  
“不是这样……”  
他差点错过了结弦微不可查的声音，他把耳朵凑到结弦嘴边，他听见他断断续续地说着：“你说过，你的家……湖边，Jabi，想……”  
Javier终于忍不住大声哭了出来，他感觉到结弦在他怀里不停的在发抖，他也哭的不成样子，但还是吃力地，一字一句说的很清楚。  
“这里，每一天，我都想死，可你，让我，想活下去……”

这是结弦这么长时间以来，第一次没有抗拒食物。他裹着厚厚的毛毯，坐在Javier家的壁炉边，捧着一碗汤，小口小口的啜着，汤的滋味很普通，但他觉得胃里很舒服。  
“还冷吗？”  
Javier轻声问他，结弦先摇了摇头，然后又点了点头。  
“还有一点点。”  
“我去弄热水来，你再烫一烫脚。”  
Javier正要走开，结弦却拉住了他。他站起身来，那条毯子便顺着他的肩膀滑了下来，他低着头不敢看他，脸上烧的厉害，手也在抖。Javier的呼吸滞了一下，他轻轻捧着结弦的脸，把他的视线转向自己。  
“再过一会儿，天就要亮了。”  
“嗯……”  
“他们会发现你不见了。”  
“你害怕吗？”  
“不，为了你，我什么都不怕。”  
“我也不怕……”  
结弦踮起脚尖主动吻他，他还是不太擅长这个，Javier一边回应他，一边手忙脚乱地扯自己的衣服。他们就在壁炉旁边的地毯上温柔地纠缠在一起，Javier仔细地在他身上每一处都印下亲吻，结弦扬起修长的脖子，猫一样的发出舒服的咕噜声。他就像是一棵枯萎的植物遇到了阳光，一点一点舒展枝条，发出鲜活的味道。壁炉里的木柴噼啪作响，火烧的很旺，但Javier的身上更暖，他花了很久的时间打开结弦的身体，生怕有一点点弄疼他，一直等到结弦开始难耐地哭，他才慢慢进入他。一开始只是浅浅地抽送，等到他彻底接受才全部推进去，每一下都深深地撞在他最喜欢的地方。结弦半眯着眼睛，张着嘴却发不出一点声音，他甚至开始出汗，他只觉得身体从里到外都被Javier点燃了，他紧紧地缠着他，快活地扭动身体，把Javier的性器吞的更深，Javier一刻不停的吻他，试图找到他更敏感和快乐的地方。结弦从来不知道还有这么美妙的感觉，他知道，因为这不仅仅是单纯的情事，这和以前不一样，因为Javier真的爱他，而不只是爱他们之间的浪漫。  
“Jabi……再多一点，更多，更多……”  
他顺着Javier的动作本能地挺腰，毫无顾忌的尖叫，Javier咬着他的嘴唇体贴的照着他说的那样给他更多他想要的。结弦搂着他的脖子，很容易就到了顶点。他满足的叹气，余光却看见一缕清晨的微光顺着窗户滑了进来，他本能地伸手，想去挡住那缕光线。  
“怎么了？”  
Javier揉着他的腰，轻声问他。结弦摇了摇头，只是再一次亲吻他，主动打开自己已经很疲倦的身体。  
“再一次，再一次，Jabi……”  
他只希望这个夜晚再长一点，再长一点，最好天永远都不要亮，明天永远不要到来。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亲妈如我 还是忍不住给孩子们弄了几个月的好日子……

结弦在Javier怀里睡的很安稳，他的怀抱温暖踏实，结弦甚至没有做一丝梦，一直到太阳晒进窗户，把他的脸晒的发热他才醒过来。他从Javier的床上坐起来，他低头看自己身上，那是件Javier的旧衣服，对他来说有点大。他把脸埋在领口里呼吸Javier的味道，忍不住地脸红。他慢慢下床走到窗户旁边，他看见Javier站在院子里练习挥剑。阳光照在他手里的剑上，剑锋上镀了一层金色的光。他转头看见了结弦，停下手里的动作，冲着他笑。  
“想试试吗？”  
结弦犹豫了一下，用力点了点头。他跑到院子里，Javier先抱了抱他，然后把自己的剑递给结弦，他从背后抱住结弦，握住他的手，带着他挥剑。那把剑有点重，结弦有点吃力，但他做的很认真。  
“累了要就休息一下。”Javier亲了亲他的脸：“你做的很好。”  
“我小的时候，父亲教过我。后来，我的身体不太好，他就不再教我了，再后来……我就到了这里。”结弦轻轻抚摸手里的剑，慢慢地说道：“这和东方的剑不太一样，但一样很漂亮。”  
Javier不知道该说什么好，结弦每次提到东方，都会露出忧伤的神色。他伸手抱住他，低声安慰他：“你喜欢的话，我以后可以教你。”  
结弦笑了一下，又叹了口气：“谢谢你，我很久没有这么开心了，可是……”  
“我不会让他伤害你的！如果他来，我会和他决斗。”  
“Jabi……”结弦把手放在Javier的脸侧，轻轻抚摸他青色的胡茬：“你不明白，他要我死，又不会让我死的那么轻松。他恨我，恨我的姓氏，恨我身上流着的血……”  
结弦一开始还是有过一点幻想的，他期望这个年迈的老人起码能仁慈的对他。但他的奢望很快就破灭了，杰拉尔德提前就在封地的边界等着在送亲的队伍，在那些东方人踏上他的封地的那一刻，他就命人杀掉了除了结弦以为所有的人，烧掉了结弦带了所有象征着他家乡的嫁妆。边界那里很荒凉，结弦后来偶然得知，这件事传到东方，变成了杰拉尔德从土匪手里救下了自己的妻子，两国的关系甚至因此而和睦了许多。  
“……他不会放过我的，如果他知道了你和我的关系，他会杀了你的。”  
“我不怕，Yusu。”  
“可是我怕。”结弦用力抱住他：“我怕，你是我活下去的理由，我不能……”  
Javier没有再说什么，他只是更用力的回抱他，无声在埋在结弦的颈窝里流泪。他从来没有这么迷茫过，他从他的老师手里继承了骑士的衣钵，在剑下宣誓，他成为了最好的骑士，可却保护不了自己的爱人。他提心吊胆的握着剑，守着结弦，但是一直到中午，也没有任何人来。他们渐渐从担心变成了疑惑，Javier吩咐自己的老佣人去城堡那边打听一下消息，老佣人还没有回来，另外的消息却传到了这里———国王病重，可能很快就要死了。

“按规矩，所有封地领主都要前往王都。”Javier握住结弦的手，慢慢跟他解释：“这关系到他们的自身的利益，如果我没有猜错的话，也许杰拉尔德昨夜就应该得到消息，可能就在你离开之后……”  
“我没听懂……”结弦呆呆地看着他，似乎不敢相信：“你是说，他不会发现，是吗？”  
Javier还没来得及回答他，老佣人就回来了，他带来了好消息，领主大人果然连夜离开前往王都，除了安妮，甚至没有任何人发现结弦失踪。  
“您的小女仆见了我直哭，她说她用枕头堆在您的床上，向管家撒谎您病了，不过她快瞒不下去了，您……”  
“我现在回去。”结弦站起来，他转头看向欲言又止的Javier，轻轻笑道：“但是我明天还会来的，你说了要教我用剑。”  
Javier伸手抚摸他的脸：“当然，你还喜欢什么，我都可以教你。”

春天真的来了。这里没有漫山遍野的Sakura，但是Javier院子里有很漂亮的风信子，开放的时候，在房间里都能闻到一丝香气。结弦带走了一小棵，养在城堡他的房间里，那棵风信子开的很努力，结弦偶尔在晚上醒来，那香气就能让他再次安心的睡着。他能在Javier家里留宿的机会不多，城堡里的人他都不相信，甚至连安妮他也没有告诉。但是Javier会来见他，没有什么能阻止他。他会顺着城堡南面的藤蔓爬上窗户，穿过佣人们的走廊，再从会客厅的露台向上，轻轻敲敲窗户。  
这是结弦最喜欢的时刻，他会立刻从床上跳起来，打开窗户，小鸟一样扑进他怀里。他带着一点恶意的报复，在城堡里更热情的缠着Javier。不能发出声音往往会让他觉得更刺激，他在床上背对着Javier，咬着蕾丝花边的被角，发出压抑又愉快的呜咽声。每当这个时候Javier就会从他的尾骨，顺着他背上那条迷人的凹线，缓缓地吻上来，最后扳住他的脸，把被角从他嘴里扯下来，替换成自己的嘴唇。结弦会主动的翻过身，面对面的继续这个吻，然后在Javier低沉的嗓音里到达快乐的天堂。  
国王的病拖了很久，他病入膏肓，但又拖着不肯咽气。领主大人就这样在王都停留了数月。这些日子里，安妮觉得夫人似乎精神好了很多。她不是个聪明姑娘，她没有察觉Javier的存在，她只知道夫人开始有了胃口，她惊讶地看见他吃掉了一多半的食物。她甚至觉得自己恍惚听见夫人在房间里唱歌，那不是东方的曲子，倒像是城里小酒馆的音乐。裁缝来量衣服尺寸的时候发现夫人长了个子。对了，说到裁缝，夫人第一次用那种符合他身份的口气下了命令。  
“把那些丝绸和羽毛拿远一点，还有，我要一套骑装，男式的，灰色或者棕色……不，就要灰色。”  
他说这话的时候，领主大人的管家就站着边上，他似乎想开口，但当结弦转头看向他时，他闭上嘴低下了头。结弦身上与生俱来的王室气度渐渐不再被恐惧和压抑掩盖，Javier教他用剑，带他骑马狩猎。夏天带来的时候，他甚至带着结弦去湖里，教他游泳，尽力向结弦展示自己作为一个骑士的所学。他潜下水面去抓结弦的脚，故意吓唬他，结弦半是兴奋半是害怕，又笑又叫。玩的累了，他就挂在Javier身上，让他把他抱上岸。Javier就躺在草地上吻他，结弦的皮肤在艳阳下被晒的发红，让Javier想起那个大雪的夜晚，那天结弦身上也被他用雪搓的通红。但比起那时候，短短几个月他迅速健康起来，身上不再瘦的吓人，还长了些肌肉，Javier的剑对他来说也不再沉的难以挥动，尽管他已经收到了Javier送给他的，属于他自己的剑，那把剑要更轻一点。Javier请铸剑师在剑身的末端藏了一个图案，那是他听结弦提起过的家纹。结弦没有告诉他，其实他把图案搞错了，但他依然很开心，Javier现在就像一头求偶的雄鹿，每天绕着他打转，竭尽所能地讨好他，爱他。他当然很成功，结弦已经离不开他，他的身体和心都那么诚实。Javier同样离不开他，他不敢想象自己见不到结弦，哪怕只有一天，那也将无法忍受。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前阵子去考驾照了……慢慢回来填

“好热……”  
结弦在半夜醒来，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，他身上都是汗，夏天即将过去，天气却还是闷热的很，也许要下雨了。结弦闭着眼睛半坐起来，想把Javier从他身上推下来，Javier被他吵醒，他也还迷迷糊糊，但是本能的缠着他亲吻，按着他纤细柔软的腰肢把他压在床上，用膝盖顶进他的大腿之间。结弦想让他停下来，但被堵住了嘴，只能发出呜呜的声音，他只抗议了几分钟，就又乖顺地和Javier纠缠在一起，软的像一汪水。  
“Jabi，不……我不行了……”  
每次Javier来城堡和他幽会，结弦都把门窗都关的死死的，但是今天的天气太闷了，激烈的情事和闷热的空气让他甚至觉得自己喘不上气。这种轻微的窒息感放大了快感，他下意识地想尖叫，忍得快要发疯。Javier把两根手指慢慢探进他的嘴里，轻轻地夹着他的舌头玩弄。  
“乖……忍一下。”  
Javier用气声在他耳边安抚他，然后把那块绣着Sakura的手帕慢慢塞在他嘴里。结弦半眯着眼睛从喉咙深处发出终于放松下来的呻吟。Javier没有故意把攀上巅峰的过程拖很久，他的动作干脆有力，每一下都顶在结弦最快活的地方，结弦瞪大了眼睛，却看不清楚东西，他很快就到了。Javier从他身体里退出来，把那条手帕从他口中抽出，等结弦的呼吸慢慢平稳后温柔地吻他。他翻身下床走向露台，把门窗打开，夜风卷起白色的纱帘。虽然还是很闷，但是终于有了一丝凉意。结弦瘫在床上，深深地呼了一口气，他翻身侧躺着，看着站在露台上的Javier伸手，要他回来，Javier回头看着他笑了一下，他走回床边，伸手把轻轻摸了摸结弦的脸颊。  
“睡吧，还很早。”  
“陪我说说话。”结弦歪了歪头，猫一样蹭他的手掌：“你害的我没睡意了。”  
Javier伸手抱他，把脸埋在他颈间闷闷地笑：“好吧，对不起，是我错。你想聊什么？”  
“什么都好，我只是想听你说话。”  
“嗯，你想听个故事吗？我小的时候住在小地方，那里的人大多是农民，种地养动物什么的，但我想当一个骑士。”  
“所以你来到了这儿。”  
“是的，我做到了。有点艰难，但是我很享受。”他握着结弦的手，无意识地把玩他的手指：“但是偶尔我会怀念那个小地方，食物，景色，空气里的味道。夏天的夜晚躺在草甸上，可以看见漫天的星辰，我小时候能辨认所以的星座。”  
“小时候我最喜欢夏天，夏天没有那么冷，我的病会好转，可以出去玩。盛夏的时候城里的祭典会放烟花，很漂亮。家里的佣人会做点心，她们会把果子做成花朵或者小动物的样子，凉凉的，很甜。”  
“你会再回去的。”  
Javier握紧他的手，放在唇边亲了一下：“烟花，祭典，漂亮的点心，我们会一起去的。对了，你说过的，Sakura，漫山遍野的花朵，像粉红色的雪，你要带我去看。”  
“好。”  
结弦轻轻点头，他知道这可能只是不切实际的幻想，但他还是很开心。他忍不住有点哽咽：“也许我们还能经过你的家乡。”  
“是的，就在去往东方的途中，我们可以经过那里。”  
他突然把结弦从床上抱起来，结弦身上只胡乱缠着一条被单，他看着Javier往露台走，忍不住有点害怕。  
“别怕，不会有人发现的。”  
Javier轻声说道。他把结弦放在露台的栏杆上，一手紧紧搂住他，另一只手指向夜空中那些隐约闪烁的亮点：“看见了吗？那颗星星，今天天气不好，平时它会更亮，顺着他的方向走，我们就能到达我的家乡，然后我们继续向前，就能到达东方。”  
结弦慢慢瞪大了眼睛，他从来没有见过这么美的夜空，他心里知道因为这是地理的原因，但他固执地认为是因为Javier，他轻轻向后，靠在Javier胸前，轻声说道：“这里其实很漂亮，我想，我不恨这片土地……有你在的话。”  
“我会一直在这儿，任何时候，任何地方，我都会在你身边。”  
Javier勾着他的下巴，轻轻的吻他，结弦闭着眼睛默契地回应他，然而这个温柔的吻没有持续很久，Javier突然放开了他，他皱起眉头，飞快地把结弦从栏杆上抱了下来。  
“怎么了？”结弦有点害怕，他紧张地缩在Javier身后。  
“是马蹄声，不……”  
他没有听错，很快Javier就看见了那些马队，他们护送领主的马车，很快就接近了城堡。结弦终于想起来了，前些日子国王已经过世，新王即位，领主们自然都要回到自己的封地上去。这一天还是来了，结弦觉得他想大声尖叫，想哭，可他发不出一点声音，他浑浑噩噩地被Javier抱着躲回了房间。房间里还是那么热，但他却浑身冷的发抖，Javier跪在他脚边，捧着他的脸把视线转向自己，他也很不安，但还是努力笑着看向结弦：“Yusu，只要你点一点头，我就会带你走。”  
结弦知道，Javier是认真的，他会这样说，他就一定会做到。可他不能让他冒这样的风险，他看着Javier，轻轻地摇了摇头。  
“我很想跟你走，可是我不能，Jabi，我不能……”结弦抱着他，低声说道：“谢谢你，可是，你该走了。”  
“Yusu……”  
“当然，这不是结束。”结弦故意撇了撇嘴，像是在撒娇：“只是你以后再来要更小心了，千万不要被发现。”  
“是的，不管多危险，我都能到你身边。”  
结弦用力地吻他，和他告别，他看着Javier像一只猫一样翻下露台，顺着藤蔓滑下去，很快就消失不见了。结弦慢慢躺回到自己的床上，他从枕头上捡到一根Javier的头发，他玩着那根卷发，把它拉直又松开，绕在手指上，最后小心翼翼地藏在自己的串珠手链上。外面起风了，带着股下雨前的土腥气，天终于不那么闷热了，可是他却觉得冷。他紧紧地用被单裹着自己，力地嗅着那上面Javier的味道，慢慢地又睡着了。

领主大人回来了，安妮的心又悬了起来。她早上胆战心惊去敲夫人卧室的门，发现他果然早就醒了，他安静地坐在梳妆台前，脸上没有一丝表情。  
“让我服侍您更衣……”  
她从夫人的脸上看到一丝厌恶，但他还是乖乖的配合她的动作，穿上那些华贵的裙子。他这些日子长高了一点，裙子似乎有些小了，安妮不知道该怎么办才好，她不敢用力去拉紧裙子背后的绑带。  
“没关系，我不会怪你。”  
安妮抖着手去帮他收紧带子，她感觉到夫人在用力吸气，他的手紧紧握成拳，指节都泛了白。他们勉强穿好了那件裙子，安妮试图帮他在脸上抹些脂粉，好让他看起来气色好一点。她记得他前一天脸色还是红润的，却在一夜之间迅速憔悴了下来。  
“不，没有这个必要。”结弦挡住了她的手，他对着镜子左右看了看自己的脸，冷笑了一下：“这样他会更喜欢，他想看的，就是我生不如死的样子。”  
“夫人……”  
“走吧，别让他等。”

结弦坐在长餐桌的另一端，安静地吃他的早餐。杰拉尔德的气色也不好，即将继位新国王并不看重他，他的势力也许会被削弱，也许会被排挤。结弦有些幸灾乐祸，他低着头，并没有注意到杰拉尔德在看着他。  
“你的胃口变好了。”  
杰拉尔德突然开口说道。结弦蓦地捏紧了手里的叉子，他感觉像是有一只冰冷的手，一把攥住了自己的胃，他再也咽不下一口食物。  
“因为我之前在生病。”  
“噢？是这样，恭喜你。”  
杰拉尔德看着他若有所思，却没有再说什么，他用完早餐，很快就离开了餐桌，结弦扶着桌子摇摇晃晃地想要站起来，安妮急忙去扶他，结弦借着她的力气站起来，却猛地弯下腰，开始剧烈地呕吐。  
“夫人？！”  
安妮手忙脚乱的喊人，结弦把吃下去的所有的食物都吐了出来，却还是觉得难受，他觉得胃里像坠着一块冰，又冷又疼。他用力掐着自己的手心，直到手心里都破了皮。杰拉尔德的话让他毛骨悚然，他仔细回想所有的事情，房间里的寝具，城堡外墙的藤蔓，还有他自己身上的味道，是不是有哪些地方他掩盖的不够好，Javier会不会被发现？


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello！我回来了！其实欧锦前我就写到了临近最后的部分，因为怕虐到你们没有发。

结弦就这样担心了很久，可杰拉尔德似乎并没有再表现出任何的怀疑的迹象。从王都回来后，他似乎非常忙碌，他开始不怎么出现在竞技场，甚至没有再用那些该死的束腰折磨结弦。但结弦不敢相信这样的好运气，他总觉得不安，他甚至想阻止Javier再来见他。  
但Javier还是来了，他用手指轻轻在窗户上叩了两下，结弦飞快地跑过来打开窗户，让他进来。Javier迫不及待地吻他，把他抱起来向床边走去，结弦好容易才保持住了清醒，他松开Javier的嘴唇，把他推开了一点点：“Jabi……也许，也许你不应该再这么频繁地来。”  
“你厌倦我了吗？”  
Javier问道。结弦用力地摇头，捧住他的脸安慰地吻他：“不！不，不是这样的，我爱你Jabi，但是我很害怕，我不知道为什么，我担心你会被发现……”  
“可怜的Yusu。”Javier抚摸他眼下的青灰：“你多久没有好好睡过了？”  
“我不知道……我有不好的感觉。”  
Javier用力地抱住他，亲吻他的额头，慢慢把他放倒在床上，替他把枕头堆的更舒服一点：“什么都不要想，我就在这儿，你现在最应该做的就是好好睡一觉。”  
结弦还想说什么，但被Javier用手指按住了嘴唇，他靠坐在床头，让结弦躺在他怀里，轻轻地拍着他的背，嘴里哼着支不着调的摇篮曲。结弦终于笑了起来，他小声地抱怨：“我不是小孩子了！”  
“嘘，眼睛闭上，睡觉。”  
“你不想要我吗？”结弦故意逗他，在被单下蹭他的腿，Javier挑了挑眉毛，在他屁股上用力拍了一下。  
“你学坏了。”  
“是你教的！”  
“好吧。”Javier忍不住笑了：“我当然想，每时每刻都想要你。”  
结弦脸上一下子就红了，Javier看着他很认真地说道：“但是你现在需要休息，你又瘦了。”  
“我吃不下。”结弦露出一个厌恶的神色，他紧紧地搂着Javier：“他每天都让人在城堡里演奏我家乡的音乐，他们都说这是领主大人宠爱他的夫人。其实他是在羞辱我……那些音乐，不是什么正经东西，只有花街才会用那种的音乐。”  
Javier下意识搂紧了他，却不知道该说什么，他试探着看向结弦：“Yusu，也许，也许你应该考虑我说过的，让我带你走。”  
“我不能这样做，你明白的。”结弦叹了口气，勉强对着他笑了笑：“没关系的，他已经那么老了，早晚……有你在，我能撑下去。”

领主大人似乎愈发的忙碌，偶尔他书房的灯甚至会一直燃到天亮。Javier不敢再来的那么频繁，他也有他的事情要忙，新国王即将向北方远征，所有骑士都跃跃欲试，这是他们向上层社会进发的唯一途径，Javier也不例外，他看着他的伙伴们兴奋地擦拭自己的佩剑和盔甲，心里却第一次感到迟疑。作为一个骑士，这是至高的荣耀，也是职责所在。他当然想去，可他舍不得结弦，他有自信能够平安归来，但他不知道这趟征途会花多久时间，他不知道没有他在身边，结弦还能不能撑下去。

Javier趁着杰拉尔德外巡的时候来见他，那是个雨夜，他湿淋淋的爬上结弦的窗户，结弦被他吓了一跳，Javier抓着他的手，迟疑的看向他，结弦似乎察觉到了什么，Javier最终还是告诉了他，结弦一下子就哭了。他咬着嘴唇不肯发出声音，浑身都在发抖，像窗外秋雨中飘摇的黄叶。Javier抱着他，不停的亲吻他的脸颊，小声的安慰他：“对不起Yusu……但我不得不去，相信我，我会赢得封地和头衔，为了你。当我的身份地位可以和杰拉尔德抗衡，我就能名正言顺的保护你。”  
结弦哭的说不出一个字，他拼命点头，用力摇晃Javier的肩膀。他知道这是无法改变的，骑士必须为国王而战，他相信Javier说的，他是最好的骑士，他不该被困在小小的竞技场，战场将会成就他，他一定能够载誉而归。但是对结弦来说等待太苦了，他只是等待夜晚到来，等待Javier爬上露台来见他，就已经望眼欲穿，更何况是他即将去往数千里远的地方。  
“Jabi……答应我，回来……”  
他断断续续地说着，哭得眼前一片模糊。Javier捧着他的脸，帮他把脸擦干净，一字一句的向他保证：“我答应你，无论多么遥远，无论有多危险，我都会回到你身边，我发誓。”  
“我，我不要你去争……我只要你，平安回来……”结弦努力地忍住呜咽，他清澈的眼睛已经染满了红丝，他伸手抚摸Javier的脸，用力地说道：“如果真的遇到危险，你就逃，我要你忘掉那些骑士的守则，不勇敢也没关系，没有荣耀也不要紧，我只求你平安回来……只要你平安回来，我会等着你，我会一直等着你。”  
“我答应你，我答应你……”  
Javier也忍不住眼泪，他极尽温柔地亲吻结弦，结弦由着他亲了一会儿，突然又开始哭，他一边哭一边扯着Javier的湿衣服，把他推在床上，跨坐在Javier腰间，然后开始解自己的衣服。  
“Yusu？”  
“我想要你，我想要记住你，我怕我会忘记……”他很快就把自己脱的干干净净，他用力擦掉自己的眼泪，露出一个美的令人心酸的笑容：“你也要记得我，不管你走了多远，你都要记得我。”  
Javier坐起来环着他的腰，拉着他的手按在自己胸口：“我的Yusu已经在这儿了，不管我走了多远，都跟我在一起。”  
“Jabi……”  
结弦整晚都缠着他，热情到以至于Javier都有些害怕，他试图让他冷静一点，但结弦用泪汪汪的眼睛望着他，猫一样爬到他身上，用舌尖舔了一下他的下巴，Javier就也疯了。窗外的雨越下越大，伴着雷声，足以遮住房间里令人脸红心跳的情欲声。结弦终于可以肆无忌惮地叫出来，Javier把脸埋在他的胸口，蜻蜓点水一样的亲吻他，腰上的动作却每一下都又凶又深。他用力揉搓结弦娇嫩的乳尖，直到那里只是被吹口气，都会让结弦发抖尖叫。结弦不知道他们做了多少次，他开始觉得疼，后穴已经肿胀充血，也许再做下去他会受伤。但他停不下来，他骑在Javier腰上，一直在喊他的名字，如同末日来临一般绝望又缠绵。结弦知道他声音太大了，他害怕被发现，但他的心底深处又奇怪的希望有人会推门进来，这样Javier就不能离开了，也许他们可以死在一起。结弦摇了摇头，飞快地赶走这个念头，他要活着，Javier也要活着，活着才能有希望。  
他们一晚上都没有睡，Javier最后强制性按住结弦的肩膀，让他停下来。他抱着结弦躺在床上，和他十指相扣，温柔地吮他的泪痕。  
“Jabi，是巡夜人的声音吗……是不是要天亮了？”  
结弦很累，可他不肯睡着，他一直看着Javier，生怕忘了他面容的任何一个细节。Javier搂着他，低声安慰：“不，只是雨声，还有很久才会天亮。”  
“还有很久……可是天还是会亮的。”结弦把脸埋在他的颈窝贪婪的嗅着他的味道，他身上有滚热的汗味，混着雨后草木的气息，一点点劣质酒和金属，还有结弦自己身上的味道。  
“是的，如果天永远都不会亮该有多好。”Javier揉着他缎子一样的黑发，轻轻地吻他：“会有那么一天的，我们不会再害怕天亮，不需要再遮掩，我们可以一起坐在床上吃早餐……”结弦甜蜜地小声啜泣，听着Javier继续描绘他的幻想：“我会准备你会喜欢的食物，也许是东方的风味，也许是我家乡的特色，我就这样看着你吃东西，你会有好胃口，鼓着腮帮子，像只可爱的小松鼠，我会用手指帮你抹掉你嘴角粘着的蜂蜜，放在嘴里尝一下，再好的蜂蜜也没有你那么甜蜜……”  
结弦甚至有一瞬间忘了身处何地，浅浅地陷在Javier为他编织的幻想里。可是时间并不像Javier那么温柔，即使这一天乌云满布，可是天还是亮了。Javier穿好衣服，结弦坐在床上看着他，他只觉得他的心被带走了。Javier回身跪在床上，伸手去摸结弦的脸，把他咬的发白的嘴唇从牙齿下面解救出来：“我会回来的，Yusu，我一定会回来，哪怕我死了，我的魂魄也会回到这里。”  
结弦突然用力抓着他的手，狠狠地咬住了他的手背。他咬的那么用力，很快就渗了血，Javier疼的皱了一下眉，但是没有躲。结弦过了好一会儿才松开他，他又哭了起来：“你在说什么！你不会死！你发誓，你答应我，你会好好的回来！”  
“我发誓……我会好好活着回来，为了你，为了我们，我不会死。”  
他也忍不住哭了，结弦又心疼地亲吻Javier手上的伤口，他们那么舍不得彼此，可终于还是要告别，结弦一直抓着他不肯放手，Javier攀着露台外面的栏杆，用力和他吻别，直到他们再也无法拖延，结弦最终还是松开手，他看着Javier的身影在晨光中渐渐消失，无力地跪在露台上嚎啕大哭。


	7. Chapter 7

“轻一点……”  
“再打些水来。哦，药好了吗？”  
“怎么还没有人去请老爷来？”  
“不，不……不用，我是说老爷那么忙，不要去打扰他。”  
安妮焦头烂额地吩咐其他佣人，恨不得多长出两只手来。夫人突然病倒了，他浑身烧的滚烫，时不时的抽搐，似乎还在喊着什么人的名字。安妮虽然不清楚那是谁，但她本能觉得不能让领主大人知道这个。她害怕的不得了，可是领主大人还是来了。  
“这是什么病？”杰拉尔德用一块手绢捂着口鼻，语气里听不出一点情绪：“会传染吗？”  
“不，并不是，只是受了凉。”大夫小心翼翼地回答道：“但夫人似乎受了很大的刺激，他情绪不稳，才会一直高烧。”  
“他要多久会好。”  
“也许一周，也许十天？不过他还贫血，  
有点严重……”  
大夫还想继续说什么，然而结弦又突然开始抽搐，他紧闭着眼睛似乎非常痛苦，不停的低声的呓语。  
“Jabi……”  
杰拉尔德显然听见了，他抬起眼睛，看向离结弦最近的安妮：“他说什么？”  
“我，我不知道……老爷，我不知道……”安妮浑身的寒毛都竖起来了，她扭着手指，拼命想借口：“夫人，夫人是东方人，我，我听不懂。”  
“哦，是这样。”  
“是的……”  
“你很好，继续照顾他吧，要让他快点好起来。”杰拉尔德像是很随意的吩咐道，却突然露出一点诡异的笑意：“毕竟现在他什么也听不见，对吗？”

过了大约三周，结弦才恢复过来，比大夫所说的时间要长了不少。他恹恹地从烛火辉煌的长餐桌后面站起来，对他的丈夫表示礼貌。杰拉尔德今天似乎心情很好，他特意吩咐让佣人替他穿好新制的裙子。安妮回了老家，新的佣人粗手笨脚，那件华丽的裙子很重，让久病初愈的结弦很难忍受。  
“我记得大夫说过你贫血，肝脏对你有好处。”  
结弦低头看着盘子里的东西，配菜很精致，但那块带着血的肝脏却有一股腥气。他微微皱了一下眉头。  
“怎么？你不喜欢？”  
“是的……我不太舒服。请原谅，但是我想休息了。”结弦想起身离开，但杰拉尔德的侍卫从后面上前把他按在椅子上。  
“这对你有好处，吃了它。”  
结弦气的浑身都在发抖，他深吸了一口气，还是屈服了。他用刀切开那块肝脏，盘子里的血水让他反胃，那两个侍卫看出他的犹豫，强行上前按住结弦，把那块肝脏塞进他的嘴里。  
“我只记得之前你的胃口变好了，但是没发现你的胆子也变大了。”杰拉尔德冷笑了一声：“你应该感激我，我起码让你见到他的最后一面，哦，也许不应该这样说，毕竟你见到的只是他的一部分。”  
结弦瞬间愣住了，他浑身的血都冻结了一般，他僵直的看着杰拉尔德，似乎不明白他在说什么。杰拉尔德用眼神示意了一下结弦面前的盘子，结弦撕心裂肺的尖叫，疯了一样的向他扑过去，但被侍卫们抓住了，他徒劳地挣扎，被狠狠地按在桌子上。杰拉尔德看着他，缓缓地说道：“他叫什么？Javier是吗？我记得你平时的发音很标准，为什么会把他的名字叫的那么奇怪。”  
“你做了什么？！”  
“国王将要的远征消息是真的，从我封地出发的军队也是真的，只是，只有你的‘Jabi’所在的那支小队，除了他以外，都是送他上路的死士。”

结弦的眼睛里都快要滴出血来，他茫然地四顾周围，却哭不出来，冥冥之中他竟然有种“这一天终于来了”的感觉。他看着杰拉尔德突然笑了出来，他问道：“他死的时候，是什么样子？”  
“你说什么？”  
“你的人还剩下几个？一个？两个？那些你所谓的死士就算活下来，也会终日活在恐惧中。我的Jabi，是最勇敢的骑士，他会奋战到最后一刻……不像你的儿子。”  
杰拉尔德身旁的管家顿时大惊失色，他看见领主大人原本得意的表情凝住了，他脸色青红不定，眼角时不时的抽搐，管家用力拉住他，想要安抚他。但结弦恶毒又畅快的笑声彻底激怒了杰拉尔德，他猛地冲上前去，狠狠地把结弦打倒在地，结弦倒下的时候撞倒了烛台，烛火燎着了桌布，那火焰很温暖，这是结弦失去意识前感觉到的最后一件事。

结弦是被冷水泼醒的，他发现自己被吊城堡的地牢里，他浑身都很疼，尤其是肋骨，束腰上的绑带被换成了更结实的牛筋绳，勒的他快要呼吸不上来。杰拉尔德站在他面前，他一贯高高在上的表情再也绷不住了，他近乎癫狂地咒骂，命令侍卫把绳子拉紧。结弦咬着牙忍了很久，还是发出痛苦的哀嚎。但他一点也不怕，他冷笑着看向杰拉尔德，断断续续地说道：“……我听说他只受了两次刑，就哭的像个小姑娘。我们的人还没有问他，他就什么都说了……”  
“你住口，住口！”  
“他唯恐自己说的不够多，保不了自己的命。你们的防御图，还有粮草的运送路线……”  
“我的儿子不是叛徒！”  
杰拉尔德上前推开了侍卫，他把束腰上的绑带拴在绞盘上用力转动。结弦听见一声轻响，他想自己的肋骨大概断了，他不觉得疼，他只是在想，也许他很快就能再见到Javier了。  
“……呵，是了，他不是叛徒，他只是懦夫！”结弦吐掉嘴里的血，一字一句的继续说道：“他跪在我父亲面前摇尾乞怜，就像一条丧家犬……”  
“不……你在撒谎！”  
杰拉尔德的张着双手在空中虚抓了几下，一头栽了下去，他身边的人冲上去搀扶他，他却没办法自己站起来，他太老了，大概有中风的迹象。结弦看着他，只觉得可怜又可笑，他平静地问道：“你虽然恨我，折磨我，却从不失态，现在你却等不及要我死，我想大概只有一个原因，新国王要和我的国家修好了，对吗？你不能让我接触到新国王还有东方使团，所以我最好是死于意外或者疾病。”  
“你错了……”杰拉尔德挣扎着想站起来，他嘴角已经歪斜到一边，口齿不清地说道：“我会让他们知道你被你的情夫所杀，至于他为什么要杀你，那是因为你生性放荡，和太多人有染，所以他心生怨妒……”  
“你敢！”  
结弦顿时有些慌乱，他看见杰拉尔德被搀扶着离开，地牢的门吱呀呀的关上。留下来的几个侍卫正用一种令人作呕的眼神打量自己。他近乎绝望的挣扎，手腕都被磨出血，但是那些人湿热肮脏的手还是碰到了他。”  
“别碰我……走开！走开！你们怎么敢……”  
“您现在已经不是高高在上的领主夫人了。”其实一个人怪笑着，伸手在他脸上摸了一下：“奇怪，明明是个男人，这张脸却比姑娘还嫩。”  
“求求你们……不要，不要……”结弦已经哭了出来，他眼泪汪汪的示弱，低声恳求道：“起码，最起码放我下来，我的手……手好痛……”  
那些侍卫看着眼前小羊羔一样的人，即便是对男人从来没有兴趣，都或多或少起了施虐的心思。其中一人拔剑把他手腕上的绳索砍断，结弦一下子摔在地上，他失声呼痛，可怜地蜷缩成一团。那个摸了他脸的人第一个扑了上去，把他推在墙角，结弦惊声尖叫，拼命挣扎，他的哭喊声让那些人更恶意的大笑。但很快那个压在他身上的人不动了，结弦的哭声也戛然而止。其他的侍卫都没有反应过来，过了一刻才意识到空气里的血腥气。  
“你们不应该随身带着剑。”  
结弦推开压在自己身上尸体，那些侍卫惊恐地看着刚才小羊羔一样的领主夫人拄着剑站了起来，他的眼神很平静，却让人不寒而栗。他擦了一下脸上的血，迅速调转剑身，发起进攻。侍卫们手忙脚乱地拔剑抵挡，没人想到这位年幼病弱的领主夫人会用剑，这不是东方的剑术，他竟然经过最正统的骑士的剑术训练。那些被吓傻了的侍卫在结弦近乎绝望的愤怒面前不堪一击，他从最后一个人的心口拔出剑，终于忍不住俯下身用力的咳嗽，他用力握紧了剑，低声自语：“还差一点，还差一点……Jabi，再等一等我……”  
他踉跄地走出地牢，意外在隔壁的牢房发现了安妮，他找到了钥匙打开门，安妮身上脸上有不少伤，好在精神看起来还好，她看见结弦，先是愣了一下，然后飞快的冲过来抓住他的手，大声哭了起来。  
“夫人……您身上都是血！出了什么事？”  
“别怕，这不是我的血，你还好吗？”  
“他们拷问我……可我什么都不知道……”安妮惊恐地眨着眼睛：“夫人，请您相信我……”  
“我相信你，但是，不要再叫我夫人，好吗？”  
“是……”  
安妮觉得她像是不认识他了，她跟在结弦后面，看着他拖着把沾血的剑，一步一步地向前走。他从大厅巨大的烛台上拔下了一根蜡烛，然后一路向楼上走，点燃了他经过的所有可以烧着的东西，油画，窗幔，地毯。安妮像只兔子一样，惊慌失措地到处乱跳乱转，不知道该做什么，结弦回身看着她，哭笑不得的摇了摇头。  
“快走啊，你真是个傻姑娘。”  
“哎？您……”  
“去找值钱的东西，不要拿珠宝，那难以脱手，拿那些粗糙的金器，也不要太多，会被人盯上。走吧，去过好日子……”  
火已经烧了起来，佣人们始跑来跑去，尖叫着想要救火。安妮突然明白了什么，她扭着手指，强忍着不敢哭的太大声，她看着结弦消失在楼梯尽头，对着他的背影小小的行了一个屈膝礼，飞快的跑开了。

“老爷！不好了！火，火……”  
管家慌乱地推开门，他还想要继续说什么，只觉得后心一凉，无力地跪倒在地上。杰拉尔德躺着床上，吃力的转动脖子，看向门口。他看见结弦带着冷漠笑意的脸，他绕过管家的尸体，慢慢地走到自己面前。  
“你……你？！”  
杰拉尔德已经说不出话来，他像风箱一样喘着粗气，挣扎着却坐不起来。结弦随意地把剑压在他的胸口上，在床幔上擦了擦自己的手，缓缓地开口：“我知道你瞧不起我，我被自己的国家送来，一个甘愿雌伏人下的男孩子，在你眼里不过是个玩物。”  
他抬起眼睛，把剑抵在杰拉尔德的心口上，突然笑了起来，笑的那么动人：“可他不一样，他把我当一个男人，他教我……成为一个骑士。”  
“他爱我。”

结弦想要把杰拉尔德的头颅带到Javier的坟前，可他走不动了，他甚至不知道要到哪里才能找到Javier的尸体。火已经烧到了二楼，到处都是浓烟，他终于决定放弃了。他一瘸一拐地回到自己的卧室，在床上躺好。火焰顺着天花板烧了进来，那么暖，就像Javier身上的温度。大约是错觉，他从被褥上嗅到了Javier身上的味道，他闭上眼睛，满足地念着他的名字。恍惚间，他似乎梦到深夜来临，Javier轻轻在窗户上敲了敲，就像他们一起度过的无数个熟悉的夜晚一样，他只希望天永远都不要亮，梦永远不会醒。


	8. Chapter 8

“就这样，领主夫人为了他的骑士殉情而死。而人们只以为是城堡意外失火，领主夫人为了救自己的丈夫，两个人一起丧身火海，这个故事甚至让两个国家签订了和平协议。而至于那位骑士，他死在极北的冰原，至死都望着他爱人所在的方向……”

吟游诗人收起他的琴，接受周围人的掌声。安妮擦了擦眼角的泪，她想了想，把一枚银币递给吟游诗人：“这是个很好的故事，但是我想，它也许应该值得一个美好的结局，毕竟，现实已经太苦了。”  
那个吟游诗人接过银币，刚想说什么，却有另一个人向她搭话：“尊敬的小姐，有的时候，虚假的结局是为了更好的隐藏真相，不是吗？”  
安妮惊讶地看向那个人，他原本是个很英俊的年轻人，但他小半边脸上都是烧伤的疤痕。安妮从没见过他，却觉得奇怪，那个年轻人冲她点了点头，转身离开了。安妮下意识地追了出去，但那人走的很快，她只能隔着街上的人群张望。突然，她隐约看到一个熟悉的纤细的身影，那个脸上有烧伤的年轻人向他走过去，亲呢的同他说话。

“你见到她了？”  
“是的，她看起来过的很好，但她似乎察觉到了什么。奇怪，她应该没有见过我。”  
“那不要紧了。”结弦看着他的脸上，手臂上，有点心疼地说道：“即使她以前见过你，也未必能够认得出来。”  
“已经不疼了。谢天谢地我能及时的赶到，就算整张脸都烧坏我也觉得值得……噢，除非你只爱我以前的脸。”  
结弦凑过去亲吻他丑陋的伤疤，轻声笑道：“以前的Javier很英俊，但是现在这样也没有关系，我说过，我只要你回来。”  
“是的，我听了你的话，当我感觉到危险，第一时间不是冲上前去，而是退后……我察觉到了那些人的异样，好在他们似乎并不太清楚我长什么样子，这才让我有了机会。我杀掉了那些杀手，换上他们的衣服，交接任务的人并不认识我，我甚至拿到了属于他们的酬金。”  
“有件事我一直想问。”结弦突然皱起眉头，露出一个难受的表情：“我到底吃了什么？”  
“杰拉尔德要他们带我的肝和心回去，我在林子里找到了一头小野猪……”  
结弦扁了扁嘴：“唔，小野猪？”  
“噢，是的。”Javier察觉到他的想法，伸手刮了一下他的鼻子：“放心好了，那头小猪一点都不可爱。”

啊，所以，这才是真正的结局吗？  
安妮远远地看着远处的两个年轻人，他们轻轻地亲吻了一下，然后十指相扣，很快就消失在了人群中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个也填平了！虽然是狗追一样匆忙结局。从平昌开始真情实感的搞yuzuvier也快一年了，我大概有点进入冷漠的不应期了。接下来可能要休息一阵子，（也有可能自己打脸啪啪）。谢谢阅读，给我留言玩耍吧！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，请给我留言！  
> Thank you for reading, please give me more comments.


End file.
